Aurora Borealis
by GrowPulter
Summary: Shinji started to like rei, but ino other words it meant he liked her mother coz ayanami was made from Yui's gen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

This story is dedicated to LoveStory...one of the kind guys in ffnet (yeah, you rock!), and also for all of you who like ShinjiRei pairing. I got the inspiration from a traditional legend from my country, called Sangkuriang. I chose 'Aurora Borealis' because Aurora is a name of my sister's friend. And one day, I saw a picture in my lesson book; physics when I was still in the first grade of junior high school, it's quiet beautiful and I like it. And now…I use it because I think it's a wonderful name. Hehehe…hope you can enjoy reading it…

(line)

_Is that a sin if I like my own mother?_

_What about if…she isn't my mother?_

_May be her flesh and her blood are hers…but…._

_what about if...her soul isn't hers?_

_Her soul isn't hers, right…?_

_Right…?_

_It's a tale of one of Evangelion pilot's life_

_When the truth turned into lies…_

_When no one could differ whether it's the right thing….or the wrong one…_

_When the tragedy of love couldn't be worse than this…._

(line)

Aurora Borealis

Chapter one: Bring him in

2015, Tokyo 3

A boy was sitting on a bench in a park, waiting for something he didn't really understand. And no longer after that, a woman with long black hair enter the park and stood in front of him. "Ready for this, Shinji?" she said with a big smile and blinked her right eye. "I don't understand why I have to do this." the boy answered with an icy murmur.

"Well in order to make your relationship with your lovely otou-san better, and to make you happy, I think this is an effective way" she explained, still with confidence. "You're kidding," the boy muttered mockingly so slowly, 'til she couldn't hear him say.

"Misato, I prefer seeing your hyena smile and watching you drunk every night or buying more beer to do this," the boy murmured slowly. The woman smiled. "Well, well, well, what kind of relationship do you have with your father, Shinji-kun?" she said while fixing her sunglasses' place.

"A kind that will never be able to be fixed. Oh come on, Misato. Are you that childish not to know that it's over now?.! It's too late! Don't you think that if he wants to fic it, he has to do it long time ago! Now is too late!" the boy almost yelled at the woman, himself was filled by the anger.

The woman started to look desperate, and she pouted her lips. "You are such a difficult kid," she commented. The boy stayed in silence. "Whatever it is, you have to come with him. he wants you to live with him, and with Rei too. Come on Shinji, don't be a such stubborn boy," the woman snapped. Shinji glared at her. "What?.!" he couldn't believe it. "What? What do you mean with your 'what'?" the woman didn't catch it. "What did you say?" he choked while asking her about that.

"Um…don't be such a stubborn boy?" the woman tried to inform him. "It's not about that! Why do you think I have to hear it twice?.! Before that, before that!" He still tried to remind her. The woman thought a while. "Ah, I got it! He wants you to live together with him, and the little sweet Rei. Yah, you rock Shinji! At least you're gonna have a friend there!" she answered it spiritedly.

But her words meant nothing much for him, except the word 'Rei'. She was still saying many words, giving him spirit, trying to make him happier than before, but her words…just echoed in his head. '_Rei? She lives with Father too, now? She has already moved from her apartment? She lived with FATHER, now?_' he kept asking that to himself. Finally, Misato recognized his change.

"What is it, Shin-kun?" she asked carefully.

"Ah…! Nothing…" he replied calmly.

And suddenly, her carefulness expression became a naughty smile.

"Ah….ow…ow…ow… hip hip horray for a boy that will celebrate his new move! Wait a minute, his new move?.! No! What about if it is his new…love! Why couldn't I realize it sooner?.!" Misato said it loudly, without looking at Shinji's shocked face. "New love…new love…you're drunk, "he murmured, tried to protest her. But she kept mocking him.

"What are you doing, Misato?.! Stop it! Don't shout that hard, and OUCH! HEY, no SHOUTING near my ears! Stop it, Misato stop it! HOY, MISATO!" the boy tried to stop the woman's craziness anxiously, but no matter hard he tried, it's gonna be useless. The woman, still smiling, took a glance at the stressed boy.

"What about if I cannot stop it?" she inquired. Shinji looked at her sourly. "I'm exhausted to face your weird behavior," he grumpily spoke. The woman pretended to look irritated. "Hey, nerd boy mustn't talk like that to a good-humored and sexy woman," she snapped. "Nerd boy…nerd boy…you, glittered-body major," mused Shinji, mocked her.

And they were looking each other, with grim-looked faces, in position to punch each other, a voice of food steps echoed in that quiet park. "Well, well, well, Shin-kun, it seems that we have to go now. Some one is picking up here, so we must stop this battle for a moment," after saying that, Misato turned her face and saw her friend, Ritsuko.

"Why does it take so long?" she asked Misato with her cool style.

"Don't you dare to ask that anymore, Ritsuko! It's hard to make him go with me! It's…hard! He is such a nerd boy, but at the same tim, he is really really thick-headed," she complained.

Ritsuko sighed and glanced at Shinji. "Shinji, you will move to your father's house, right?"

"I think so," he answered calmly.

The blonde-haired woman smiled, "then come," she murmured and gave her hand. Shinji took it and let her guide him to the car park. "See? It's not that hard, Misato! You just need to do it RIGHTLY," she glimpsed at Misato.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. He is cheating, cheating! Get ready, you Shinji, coz I'm gonna kick you later!" she said it and followed them.

(line)

"What's the matter with you? No talk left in you, Shinji-kun," asked Misato while she was driving ht car. Suddenly, she turned to the left fast and sharply. "Woi, woi, you're bringing a kid! Can we get there still one piece?.!" he started to be afraid and warned by Misato's driving style. "Hehehe. don't worry! This care is great and safe. The risk is low. And I'm a good driver. Yiiihaa!" Misato cheered like a cowboy. Shinji glared at her.

"Yes, I believe this care is great and safe, like you said and the risk is low. But, you're the one I worry about. You are dangerous and a die-hard type! WATCH OUT!" Shinji warned her about the car next to hers. Misato dodged from that car and prevented accident. "Gosh, Shinji! Just trust me. By the way, we're getting closer to your big grand new house," she said to Shinji, and the boy sighed.

"Misato…I like to live with you better than with him. Trust me, I'm gonna be more pathetic there! You know what kind of human he is! Terrible, sucks, awful…" he complained. Misato gazed at him and smiled…an understanding smile. "Do you hate him?" she asked. It seemed like Shinji just wanted to punch her. "Should I tell you clearly and explicitly? I thought you already knew it," responded Shinji. "Just answer me. Do you hate him?" she kept asking. Shinji turned his head, and looked at the window. Tried to enjoy the panorama outside.

"I never bear a grudge," finally he talked, event softly.

For a moment, silence was the king there. He didn't want to live with his father. He liked living with Misato and Asuka. They brought him laugh, but he wasn't sure that the new house could cheer him up like the old one could. But at the same time, he wanted to know more about Rei too. He wanted to taste living with her, and tried to be her friend.

"There you go…uou don't really hate him," Misatoo broke the silence.

"I hate him," Shinji still fought her statement.

"No, you don't" pleaded Misato, didn't agree with his argument.

"You don't' know what it is in my heart," claimed Shinji firmly.

"Stop ignoring that," Misato said lazily. But she actually wasn't annoyed with that topic, just wanted to show him that it wasn't the truth if he hated his father.

"You still don't know me, and will never know if you keep holding that kind of think, that I love my otou-san," he was still stubborn.

Misato gazed at him, and without he realized, they just stopped in front of a mansion.

"This is your new house! Okay, thank me because I have brought you here. Thank me, thank me! You thank me, Shin-kun! Now, quickly, quickly, hurry up!" Misato said cheerfully. "Thank you," he muttered without seeing the direction she pointed. "Nah, that's a good boy. Good boy…good boy…" she looked like a master talking to a dog. "Oh, stop it," he wrinkled at the corners, and got off from the car.

When he stepped the ground, and for the first time saw, really saw his new house, he was surprised.

"Wowowowowowowo……this can't be happened! You must be wrong, Misato! This can't be my father's house! A sort of jerk like him is impossible to have this kind of house," he, still shocked spluttered to Misato. "I was that surprised too when I first saw this house," she commented after got off from the car too. She put off the glasses from her face. "May…may…may…such a beautiful house, isn't it?" she continued.

And she was right. The house was absolutely beautiful and big, ancient British style. The fence was made from iron, colored copper-brown. They could saw the yard from there. There was a big and pretty fountain, and a huge yard. So many trees there, and it just looked perfect. Like a dream house. "Do you want to get in?" Misato offered him, woke him up from the surprise there. Shinji nodded, still shocked. "Come," Misato pulled him by the elbow, into the bell on the wall besides the fence.

She pressed a button.

"Who is that?" a voice went on.

"It's Katsuragi Misato, bringing the child," she answered confidently.

"Oh, Katsuragi. I see…Bring him in,"

Author's note:

Hi…hehehe, It's a ShinjixRei fanfict. I love this pairing too. This chapter is short. The love and fluff between Shinji and Rei hasn't been showed yet. It's still the beginning. So…thanks for reading. And for Love Story, hope this story can be good enough, hehehe. Dunno what to say more… OK, see you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Okay, in this story, I think I have to change soma facts, in order to fulfill that legend. Just want to tell you, so you won't be surprised or worried if you find those changes. But I still try to make situation similar as I can. Hope this warning can help you to enjoy this story.

Still dedicated to LoveStory, and to Arche-chan too. LoveStory, Thanks for the 'Where is the Love'.

Chapter two

Shinji sat on his bed. He was in his room now. It's quiet beautiful, and ancient. He was welcome by Ritsuko. She said his father was busy, so was Ayanami. He had to wait for them, and Shinji decided not to explore that home more, cause it seemed he didn't want to look amazed with his father new house. But he couldn't understand why his father was always with Rei. He just didn't get it. He was sure that the scary Gendou almost didn't have business with Ayanami.

And suddenly, when he was still thinking about them, the door was knocked. He took a glimpse at the door. "Shinji, it's me," a woman voice went on. It's Ritsuko. Shinji got up and walked towards the door. He touched the door handle, and opened that heavy wooden door. He saw Ritsuko was standing there, waiting for him. "What is it?" he murmured slowly.

"It seems your father is a very busy man, Shin-kun," she spoke after him. Shinji smirked. "I think so," he replied her. Ritsuko smirked too. "Well, how about these?" she gave him some papers. Shinji didn't understand, but he took it from her hand. He saw the texts there.

"Ritsuko-san, these are names of restaurants. Do you want to treat me?" Shinji kept his eyes on those, while he was asking her. "No, it's not me who wants to treat you," Ritsuko said. Shinji thought for a while. He had something in his mind that time, but he still wanted to ignore it. "Well, as you know, I'm a poor kid. I don't have enough money to eat at these restaurants," he murmured, still looking at those papers. "Just choose one of them," she told him.

Shinji kept thinking. "These are all French name. I don't understand about it. Why don't you just choose one for me?" he offered her. Ritsuko glanced at him, and received the papers he pointed. "Hmm…how about the most expensive one? Shinji. Make him poor." she asked him after staring at them. "No problem…but poor? Who'll be poor?" Shinji muttered. "Well, you'll meet your father there. It will be a nice dinner. And Ayanami will be there too," she explained.

His heartbeats were multiplied two times every time he heard word 'Ayanami'. He gulped. "Ayanami will be there too?" he asked for sure. Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, of course. So, I'm gonna call him now. You better get ready from now," then she left him. He still didn't know what to feel, happy or not, while Ritsuko's shoes heels were tapping on the floor.

* * *

"Shinji, Shinji. What do you think are you doing! Let's go! Hurry up!" Ritsuko surprised him, entered his room and took him by the elbow. "Wait wait wait, Ritsuko. Why do we have to be this fast!" Shinji pleaded when she pleaded him even harder. She didn't listen to him, she just brought him to the lobby, when a car was waiting for him.

"Uwa….." he mumbled when he saw that car. It's limousine. "Uwo….."

"Don't just say 'uwa' or 'uwo'. Get in, NOW," she commanded. Shinji was still frozen.

"It's impossible otou-san has this kind of car," he whispered. "He is rich, you know. Now, go…He is waiting for you at that restaurant," she said. Shinji wore tuxedo that time. "Um…this is his car?" Shinji asked her softly, didn't believe what he saw. Ritsuko wrinkled at the corners, and nodded. "Get in. After you leave, I can go from this house. My job will be finished after you depart to that restaurant. I don't have to watch over you anymore," she snapped friendly.

She nodded once again, before at least, Shinji got into the car.

* * *

"Good evening, Sir," an old waiter greeted him. His hair was totally white, and he was almost bald. He wore a tuxedo too. "Ahh….good evening," Shinji replied him. The old man smiled at him. "How can I help you?" he asked him politely. Shinji, felt nervous to be treated like that, answered anxiously.

"Errr….er….is there any table reserved by Ikari Gendou?"

"Please wait a minute," he typed something behind the receptionist table.

and then, "Yes, there is, Sir. For three people right? This way," he continued, and walked in front of Shinji. Shinji followed him. And they stopped when they arrived at one table. The table covered with a white tablecloth. "Here we are," the old man smiled friendly. Shinji gulped again, gazed at him. "W-well…Thank you," he muttered slowly. The old man pulled him a chair from the table. The waiter bent down, and went after Shinji responded him.

Shinji transferred his eyes from the waiter, to her father and…Rei. Her father was wearing a tuxedo, still with scary eyes and square glasses. And besides him, there was Ayanami, watching over him with her cold red eyes. She wore a black-elegant sack dress. He gulped again, didn't have any words to greet them. Silence…Shinji was still standing.

"Don't you want to sit down?" his father's voice appeared and brought him to the real world again.

He turned his face to his father. "Ah, sure" then, he sat on the chair that had been pulled by the waiter. He could feel that their eyes were still staring at him intently. Gendou sighed, and took the menu list. He saw his father peered at it. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. "Hmm…" he tried to choose one of the food he didn't know well.

"I-I…"

"I think this one will be tasty," a calm voice answered.

Shinji peeped at the voice's source. It was Rei's… She was talking about the food she chose with Gendou. And suddenly, dissatisfaction dunned his heart.

His father asked it to Ayanami…

his father didn't care about him…

his father just cared about her…

his father didn't love him… he almost forgot…

it seemed the one who deserved for his love just…Rei…

They were chatting happily each other while Shinji just could stare at them, look at happy expression colored their faces, and encode his feeling, that he felt nothing amongst them. There's nothing he could conduct there. He just watched them, when for the first time he saw the crimson dyed that ruby-eyed girl. And, after they stopped it, finally his father offered him for food.

"Shinji, choose your own food," his father inquired. "I don't know anything about these sorts of food," he answered with a laconic reply. Gendou knitted his eyebrows. "I see…". And, he waved his hand, called a waiter. And a young man came over them, asked politely, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we want one bouillabaisse please, and one this special menu," Gendou ordered food firmly. And he stole a glimpse at his son. "And it seems this boy doesn't want to eat anything," he said cruelly. Shinji looked back at his father unhappily, he didn't feel to be on mettle. The waiter looked confused. He gazed at Shinji. "Sir?" he made sure.

Shinji didn't answer anything but kept his eyes on Gendou, tried to keep himself from punching that man's face. "Sir, do you really don't want to eat anything?" the waiter was still trapped in unclearness. He didn't wish to face this kind of situation. He thought the cold-hearted guy would be at least more friendly to him. But however he tried, no matter hard he had fought the hatred stream, he still must bear the malice in his heart.

"May I offer you something, Sir? We have a special menu today. It's a prawn steak, filled with our Italian dress, and….." the man kept talking like a hooting bird. _'You are such so talkative. And your advertisement doesn't interest me at all. But you could help me this way'_ he grumbled in his heart. "Yeah, I want that one," he uttered. The man noted something, and then he went after saying "fine". He could feel that there wouldn't be much happiness for him that night.

* * *

The condition wasn't nice for Shinji while they were eating. Might be it's good for Gendou and Rei, because they kept smiling each other, and talked softly, until Shinji thought it would be all right even better if he wasn't there, with them. He just kept cutting his steak. And when the music changed into waltz, until there's a kindly twinkle in his eyes. And, all of sudden, they both got up from their chair, and walked towards the dancing floor.

'It's not fair! It's NOT fair! They just left me this way!' Shinji shouted in silence.

_They both are dancing beautifully, Shinji. Don't betray the fact_.

But another voice cajoled him into surrender thought.

'No way. He is a beast! I have no idea why Ayanami let him with her!' he neglected that voice.

_You just say it because you want to calm yourself and try to forget that you CANNOT do anything while your father is even better than you_

He saw her smile while she was with him. He never saw Rei smiled that way to him.

He realized that the truth was starting to conquer him. Seeing they both were like spouses. It felt like miasma spread out from the ground poisoned himself, his heart suffered a cramp, his heartbeats crowded his chest like there's an earthquake inside his body. The view in front of him cued him that he had lost something.

But what's that 'something'?

What is that 'SOMETHING'?

'No, I don't want to see more about this. I don't want to know further than this,' he decried the 'something' that was dangling him.

That time, he recognized that he didn't want his father to be with her…

That time, he recognized that he didn't want his father to be with her…or anyone else…

That time, he recognized that he was in a blue funk of losing her…

That time, he recognized that he wanted her to kept luminous for him, and not for somebody else, included his father…

That time, he recognized that he hoped for that camellia in his life, and he would never ever let another bee come and disturb his little flower….

He would run the gauntlet to that bee…and send it to its graveyard…

Coz he felt what's called jealousy that time…

He wanted to be with her…and will never let this vow broken…

to be continued.

* * *

P.S. thank for all the reviewers. And thanks to Arche-chan that supported me all the time when I got the writer-block. And thanks to LoveStory . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"I have something to do, and I want both of you to stay at home. I'll go for all day long, from dawn 'til evening. Don't wait for me," he said rapidly while he was preparing his documents.

Shinji, the doubted teen sneaked a look to his father.

'_Sometimes it feels better when you're not here, Father,' _

"But you got to got to go to school. You better take care of your self now, Shinji" Gendou snapped in hurry. Shinji frowned and went from the door side, the place where he peeped over her father. "Rei," Gendou called the girl's name calmly. Hearing that name, he stopped for a while and peered at her father.

"Yes," a blue-haired girl came towards him and gave him his coat. He heard his father murmured "thank you," and kissed her cheek. Then he said something he wasn't able to hear. _'They both are just like husband and wife…_' he thought in his heart. Then Ayanami accompanied him 'til he reached the main entrance of that house.

"Bye," Gendou muttered slowly, and got into the car, left her.

She was waving her hands and smiling that time. Then she came into the house when the car had gone from the yard. She found Shinji was standing there, just about few meters from her. Her smile was gone and her face turned cold again.

"We better hurry if we don't wanna attend our class late," she said icily.

Shinji was a little bit anxious, but he could hide it right.

"You're right," he answered.

She just nodded a little, and walked besides him, left him without taking a glance or glimpsing, passed him. Shinji gazed at her when she had penetrated. _'Why she is so icy to me, but she can be a kind and nice person to my father? To that monster? Nothing I can understand here…' _he mumbled in curiousness in his heart.

Then he sighed and went to his room, wanted to take his school bag when he saw Ayanami was ready that time.

"Wait for me, just a minute. I'll get my bag first," he said.

The girl didn't say anything or even nod, just keep staring at him. She was seeing him stride to his room until he's out of view.

She sighed. "What do you mean with this…?" she whispered very slowly to herself so the wind could blow her words out, 'til no one could hear her.

"I'm ready now. Let's go to the subway station," he smiled and spoke friendly. "Or we'll be late," he continued.

For a moment, he hoped a smile from those lips, but he could find nothing there.

"Let's go then," she said calmly and walked to the door.

* * *

"Yo…what have you done with her?" a voice hissed on his ear. Shinji knitted his eyebrows and show an interrupted face.

"What do you mean, Suzuhara?" he asked his friend suspiciously.

Toji shrugged shoulders and glimpsed at Kensuke menacingly. A naughty smile covered his lips.

"Well, as I know you don't live with Soryuu anymore and that fact absolutely upsets her," Kensuke said while he was writing something.

"Ha-ha-ha, you don't know what disaster it was, living with that barbarian girl," he muttered lazily and laid his head on the table. He was sleepy and he would like to prefer sleeping than following the lessons that day.

"Well, at least you have tasted living with such a beautiful girl, even that we know her attitude was horrible. Now you're living with Ayanami, right?" Toji asked again.

"Yeah, I live with her," he answered slowly.

"I still imagine the life you lived with Asuka. It seemed like Beauty and the Beast. She's the beauty and you're the beast, Shinji. Ha-ha-ha, " Kensuke mocked at him.

Shinji smirked. "Yeah, and no longer the beauty will kill the beast if the beast doesn't run away from that house of malice and save his life," he uttered.

"No wonder, it's believable, since we all know that Asuka is pretty but she's a kappa too. She can kill at least ten men with one hit," Toji talked sleepily. "And by the way, the lesson will be started in few minutes from now," he continued.

And suddenly, all of them felt a bad aura behind them.

"Toji, I notice that your tongue gets wagging now….Ha…do I have to stop it?" a sly voice went on. It's absolutely frightening.

Toji turned his face and found an angry tiger was standing in front of him.

"He…" he murmured with a stubborn grin.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your family that you got to stay in hospital for few days," Kensuke grinned.

And soon a fighting conversation between both of them started. Asuka's voice was replied by Toji's voice. They both were fighting like children. Actually, Shinji wanted to enjoy their battle and laugh because of their craziness, but his eyes were on a girl…

An aquatic-haired girl…sitting alone at the corner of classroom, looking out through the window. Nobody was there to talk with her. Nobody was interested to know her more. Suddenly he felt lonely…he knew he wasn't lonely. There were Toji, Kensuke, and Asuka around him, but seeing her lonely, just musing something didn't comfort him.

She wanted her to have some friends too.

So, he strolled steadily to her, he had collected nerve to offer himself as a friend for her. Just before he could reach her, the teacher came into the class. "What the hell is going on, here? Don't you guys ready to study?" the old man fixed his glasses' place.

He felt disappointed and went back to his chair when the chairman ordered "Stand up! Greeting!"

But at that point, he recognized that Rei glimpsed at him when he took his chair and ready to sit. Those ruby orbs seemed tried to catch even a his shadow.

He sat on his chair, and read his book. The girl, Rei…looked at him for few seconds with sharp ruby scarlet, before she opened the book and read it too.

* * *

It was in the evening when Shinji was sitting in front of the fire place. It was fall that time. The red-dry leaf fell from the trees and flew to the four of winds. He was heating himself by the warm orange fire that flaming in that fireplace. The smoke got out through the chimney. He tried to warm his hands and put more wood to the fire.

'_I can't believe this. Father has a lot of money, so I think he has enough money to repair this fireplace. It's still using wood and traditional. Why didn't he buy the modern one so I don't have to put some wood inside every fifteen minutes_,' he grumbled.

Right while he was rubbing his hands each other in order to search for the warmth, Rei came to his place. She's still wearing her uniform while Shinji had exchanged his clothe. She sat next to him and toasted herself too. For a moment, there's nothing except the breaths and the warmth. No talks, no contacts each other…

"Why don't you get nearer to the fire? It'll be much better," he said suddenly. Ayanami stole a glance at him. "I think so," then she moved nearer to the fire. Sometimes Shinji peeked at her, admired her beauty but it seemed he couldn't go the distance.

"Do you still remember something about your mother?" suddenly she asked. Shinji was a little bit shocked and looked at her face, but he could find nothing than an icy view. "No…" he answered with a murmur. "I was too young," he continued. He remembered some implicit moment, but it didn't help. Plus, he was surprised suddenly Rei asked something that out of her duty.

"Do you want to know more about your mother?" she muttered slowly. Shinji smiled and laid his eyes on the flaming fire in front of them. "Did she know you?" he mused calmly. "More than you thought before," Rei talked softly that time. He stole a glance at her. "What do you think she was?" he felt interested in that subject.

"She was a beautiful woman. A very beautiful woman that had successfully made your father crazy of her," she began to talk. "But she's powerful too. She's so strong behind her beauty and softness, you would find an incredible power and strength," she continued.

"She was the light after the dark. She was the hope after Second Impact, but what I cannot understand 'til now is…how can it be…the hope that showed us the way out from second impact…turned into the third impact herself…" Shinji took a look of her confusedly, didn't understand. "I don't get it well," he said. Rei just smiled a little, her eyes got more splinted when she smiled. She just answered "You will…someday…"

He understood that there's something great….something great and also terrible behind those shits of NERV plan. "Rei…" he called her name again, softly. Rei peeked at him. "What again, Ikari?" she asked calmly. Shinji had to collect his nerve before he dared to ask this to her. "What I can't understand 'til now is…why can you stand to be with my father…I mean…he's a cold-hearted monster," he started to kill the curiousness in his heart.

It took a long time before she answered that question.

"What you see now Shinji, is not the real me,"

"I live because I can borrow some of your mother's soul. I live because your father gave me an access to do that…And your father let me be here, in this world, in order to relive your mother back…"

He frowned.

"You don't understand it now, Shinji. But the conclusion is, I live as the substitution of your mother here. I'm not more than a shadow from the past," she continued.

"And you let yourself being swallowed by the past, Rei? I think you have many significant differences with my mother. So I think you don't have to worry about that. You are Ayanami Rei. You're not my mother. My mother was Ikari Yui, not Ayanami Rei," Shinji tried to cheer her up. But he realized that nothing changed in her. She was still quiet and musing something. "Do you ever wish to be her? Why do you let my father treat you as my mother?" he murmured inquisitively. Rei sighed.

"Yes…I wish to be her…and I'm glad your father treats me like herI wanna be her…I realize that your father loves her, not me. If it's the only way I can live with him, I'll take it. I'll do anything to please him…I can stand being with him because he already has my heart…"

Silence…

"And I'm happy being like this…" she finished her state.

* * *

NERV base, in the evening, almost midnight.

The telephone was ringing there…A guy took it.

"Hello…" he murmured.

"_Fuyutsuki…this is Kaji" a voice went on_.

"Anything there, Kaji?"

"_It's about Commander Ikari. I think he will be disappeared for a quiet long period,"_

"What? Why can it be?"

"_SEELE…"_ he said disguisedly.

"…..I understand…"

* * *

Gendou's residence, where Rei and Shinji were in front of the fireplace.

"Do you know what he said this morning to me?" she asked slowly. Shinji remembered that there's something his father whispered on her ears that he couldn't hear…

"What is it?" he wanted to know it…

"He said…'don't wait me home'…" Rei muttered slowly and Shinji could smell sadness in her voice.

"Just that?" he wrinkled. That time he thought that it's not important.

"Don't you know the meaning of that?" she doubted his unsurprised face.

"He'll go for a long time," he shrugged his shoulders and tried to crack the code she gave.

Rei sighed and laid her head on the wall. She embraced her knees even tighter than before.

"I wonder when will you be as smart as your parents…I'll wait for that…"

* * *

a/n

thanx 4 reading


End file.
